


【鼬佐&鸣佐】燃烧之德

by Hollybeauty



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 燃烧之德
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty
Summary: 鸣人第一人称视角，CP比例差不多。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship, 鼬佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【鼬佐&鸣佐】燃烧之德

人群里第一眼就会看到他。

时至今日，回想我初次见到佐助的场景，我总是会怀疑那是不是真的发生过，亦或者只是我个人疯魔后的臆想。那时候的画面，原谅我，我只能用电影来形容。我自己的人生就挺像电影，坎坷得颇有艺术加工一番后搬上大荧幕的价值，然而直到我在许多年后回忆起快走到尽头的一生，觉得光从画面美感角度来说，还是遇见佐助的那一幕才值得拿终生成就奖。

酒吧里的气氛很热烈，台上衣着暴露的辣妹在跳钢管舞，我和几个狐朋狗友属于台下尖叫起哄的一员，很偶然地，我搭上了身旁一个兄弟的肩膀，举着喝空的酒杯哈哈大笑时，不经意地偏转了一下视线——我就看到他了。

你总是会在人群里第一眼就看到佐助，尤其是在这样的人群里。那天，他穿着一件打满铆钉的黑色皮夹克，腿上是垮得像破布似的破洞牛仔裤，就衣着上来看，和我们这群堕落少年没什么差别，但我就是能一眼看出，他不属于我们的世界。

他准备好了要疯，但他现在还很纯，纯得我一眼就能看出他的格格不入。

我把最后一口冰块灌进嘴里，随手把酒杯塞给朋友后，一边嚼着冰块一边走向他，在还有一段距离的时候，他就敏感地抬起头看向了我，我对上他的视线，咧着嘴笑了一下，朋友说我这种白痴似的开朗笑容是很有亲和力的，说实话我也搞不懂亲和力的标准是个什么鬼，明明从小到大我都是被人讨厌着长大的，但总之有人这么说了，我就顺便姑且相信着拿来用用。我在他的注视下更快地分开人群，走到他身旁时扶着膝盖喘了几声，抬起手朝他挥一挥，笑：“嗨。”

他用一种谨慎打量又暂且不好轻举妄动的疑惑眼神看着我。

“你一个人吗，没有朋友一起？”

“……”

“你多大啦，我看你和我差不多诶，交个朋友吧，你喝酒吗？”

“……”

“但你如果真的和我一样大的话，可还没有成年呢，未成年就来这种地方啊。”

“……”

“你看起来是学校里的乖仔啊。”我凑过去看他，他真是长了一张男女通吃的脸，在这种浮躁欢乐的场所摆出这样一张冷静自持的脸，这伪装实在是够烂的。扫视一圈就知道，这里没有一个人像他这样冷脸的，不管是真情还是假意，人们不是在尖叫，就是在大笑，不尖叫也不大笑的话就是三两成对地在调情，这家伙是不是还以为自己伪装的很好啊。“怎么会来这种地方？”我笑着说，“学业压力太大吗？你这样坐着不动可不能释放压力，你不会玩吗？”

“……不会。”他瞄了我一眼，冷淡地说，“你很烦，走开。”

“要我带你玩吗。”我说，“我可是很会玩的啊我说。”

“……”

“交个朋友嘛。”我靠着他身边的吧台满不在乎地说，“我超喜欢交朋友的，你这种朋友类型我还没接触过呢，我人还不赖的，做我朋友，我带你玩啊。”

“……”他眼珠子转了转，最后对上了我的眼睛，“怎么玩？”

“首先。”我轻轻地说，“你要笑一下。”

他皱着眉毛，用看白痴的眼神看着我，但我肯定地对他点点头，像是在说一件全世界人都知道的真理，我跟他说：你看，这里所有人都在笑，你不笑的话会很奇怪，你就玩不进这里，所以要一起玩，首先，你要笑一下。相信我啊，我十四岁的时候就假装成年人混进这里玩了。

他注视了我一会儿，像是在评估我的话有几分可信度，最后，大概是觉得笑一下也损失不了什么，他提起嘴角，很轻又很快地笑了一瞬，假得要命的笑，完全只是单纯的唇部肌肉提拉。

我仰头哈哈笑了几声，心想优等生就是好骗。但优等生的可取之处除了不谙世事外还有一点，他们的脑子通常转得很快，佐助立刻意识到我刚才是在耍他，面色霎时比之前冰寒了一百倍。他冷哼一声，转身便要走，我一把抓住了他的手腕，拉着跌跌撞撞的他一同跑到舞池里，像是在拎天空中最特殊的一支风筝。

天上的风筝被我牵到了喧闹的人间，人们在狂躁的鼓点声中摇头晃脑地纵情舞动，我其实也不太会跳舞，就只是紧紧拉着他的手腕，在拥挤的人流中吹着口哨瞎起哄，他火气愈发热烈地推拒我，我松开他的手腕，转而勾上他的肩膀，在他耳边问：你为什么要来这里。

关你屁事，你给我滚开。他凶狠地瞪了我一眼，我保证他这会儿八成讨厌我到恨不得把我剐了。

是不是压力太大了？

滚开！

喂。我用在舞池里几乎听不清的音量轻轻地叫他，你是不是……喜欢男的啊。

他不挣扎了，用见鬼了的眼神看着我。

我笑起来，觉得自己还蛮有当神棍的天赋的。

在酒吧里胡乱疯过一轮之后，我们回到脱衣舞娘的台下一起看表演，佐助脱掉了那件对他来说有些累赘的铆钉黑皮衣，众人嚷嚷着“脱掉”的时候，我便随手把这件衣服丢到了台上，更加大声地喊“穿上”，比嗓门我可从来没在怕的。这么做的我收获了全场的瞩目，零星几个人骂我神经病，声音大得显见就是刻意要让我听到，但又很难具体知道是谁在骂我。我和人群对喷了一阵后，无聊地翻了个白眼，朝台上神色不明的脱衣舞娘挥了挥手，转身分开人流挤了出去。这次佐助不用我拉都很自觉地跟着我，离开那个舞台后，我一转过头看到佐助站在旁边的身影，还很没出息地小小惊吓了一下。

他问我：为什么要那么做。

我回答他：我就喜欢和别人不一样，你懂个屁。

他又用看白痴的眼神看着我。

我插着兜在酒吧的各个区域到处闲逛了一番，之前结伴同来的朋友早就不知道消失在哪堆人群里了，刚才还说这家伙没朋友，现在我一个人瞎逛的样子不也像没朋友似的，我顿时感到丢脸极了。

不想和这家伙玩了，我撇了撇嘴打算跟他分道扬镳，谁知道他反而一把抓住了我，用那双擅长驳回他人拒绝的眼睛注视着我：你说要带我玩的。

我搓了搓脑袋：不是带你玩过一圈了，现在你想玩什么都可以自己去了。

他说：我不要。

我说：你他妈原来是这么烦人的家伙吗。

他笑起来，这次的笑竟然真切许多：因为你不想跟我一起了。

我惊了：所以你是故意要强迫我做我不想做的事情，你也不用这么记仇吧，不就是开了个玩笑吗，你又没有损失什么！

他挑起眉哼了一声，问：你喜欢男人吗？

我说：关你屁事。

他又问了一遍：你喜欢男人吗？

我：你好烦，拜托了，优等生就乖乖回学校读书吧。

他固执地重复，不得到答案不罢休：你喜欢吗？

我：……不知道，我又没喜欢过谁。

想了想，我又说：但我就是要跟别人不一样，既然大多数人都是异性恋，那我就偏要当个同性恋，所以，我肯定可以喜欢男的。

说出这句回答后，他的表情一瞬间变得十分奇异，像要对我破口大骂，又像是如释重负，还像是正在小心谨慎地踏入一个万劫不复的深渊。他默了一会儿，对我说，声音很轻，仿佛说得轻了，就能更轻易地把话收回似的：那你，要不要和我，试一试。

我：……啊？


End file.
